


The Angel Returns

by CassiCat, KatiaSwift



Series: The Darth Maleficent Series [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, It came from the depths of my computer, It's not as bad as I thought but I'd still watch out for it, Possibly stupid and/or Sue-ish, Read at Your Own Risk, sort of crack, you should still be afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat/pseuds/CassiCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after "Revenge of the Padawan", Adeline Nirvana returns from a mysterious exile, hell-bent on one task: find Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of three stories my Imzadi and I wrote when I was twelve (and she was thirteen). It's actually not terrible. Just a little bit terrible.
> 
> (And no. Satine didn't really cheat on Obi-Wan. It was part of a misunderstanding that was part of a story I never posted, from Satine's point of view.)
> 
> (Yes, I really did come up with a whole story behind that one comment. FML.)

_Tatooine_

Adeline, dressed in a tunic, boots that came to her knees, and a white cloak, stood against the Tatooine wind. She carried two weapons: a lightsaber- a new one since Maleficent managed to get away with her last one- and a curved dagger. Her eyes were scanning the barren wasteland, wondering why the Sith would come here. There was no where to hide unless you braved the desert and it's storms. From what she remembered about that day in the catacombs under a destroyed Sith Temple on the plains of the dark planet Zigoola, he had run away like a coward. So why would he risk his death to a sandstorm?

She shook her head, full well knowing she may never know why. She had been tracking the Sith for weeks, and still hadn't even caught sight of him. She was beginning to doubt she would see her younger sister again.

_"No! I must not think like that! I will see her again!"_ Adeline thought, determination seeping back into her.

She took off down a slope of sand-covered rocks, not knowing exactly where she was going but hoping the Force would guide her. She ran through the sand for about an hour. The winds were getting stronger, and her instincts screamed of a sandstorm. The only problem was, she was miles from any town, out on her own- on foot- and no one knew she was here.

"Blast!" Adeline cursed.

The winds were getting stronger. She saw some rocks ahead and hoped to find shelter there. Adeline took off toward them and didn't see the small rock half buried in sand until she tripped over it. She landed on solid rock- just her luck. She was stuck in a desert and she would fall onto the one large rock that she had found after four days. She felt her shoulder, her ankle, her chest, and her knee erupt into pain.

She couldn't quite get up, not without harming her shoulder even worse. So she lay there a while, wondering how to get out of this. Suddenly, she felt arms around her, pulling her to her feet.

She looked to her rescuer to find herself looking into very familiar blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked, trying hard to fight off the pain.

"Adeline!" He pulled her into a hug, and Adeline thought that it was very ironic that he would hug her at the very moment she could not enjoy it.

"Obi-Wan? I am really sorry to have to break it to you, but I think that I broke my knee and a few ribs. Can you help me?"

Obi-Wan, by way of an answer, gently lifted the Angel into his arms, carrying her gently into one of Tatooine's famous sandstorms.

"Where are we going?" She asked him over the noise of the wind and sand.

"My home; in the Jundland Wastes. We don't have far to go," He said. "For now, just rest. Force knows what you've been through."

Adeline, despite her fiery temper, found her eyes closing. "Blast! Force suggestions are not supposed to work on Jedi Knights!" She muttered.

Obi-Wan laughed, rather bitterly. "There are no Jedi Knights left, Adeline." He said gravely. "But that's a myth anyway. Healers have to use them all the time."

She didn't fight it, letting her eyes close. Despite the pain in her ankle, shoulder, chest, knee, and the whirling sandstorm, and the hot climate, she found herself to be at peace, falling asleep in Obi-Wan Kenobi's arms. Adeline slept, while Obi-Wan carried her through the most dangerous part of Tatooine, heading for his small, mud-brick cottage on the edge of the Dune Sea.

He threw open the door and entered. He carried the sleeping Angel into the main room and lay her down on the sofa. She only stirred slightly as he sighed.

He turned and went to get the medical supplies. There was blood on her shoulder and on her knee. He carefully removed her boots to take a look at her ankle. It wasn't too bad, sprained but no worse. Her knee wasn't broken either, but torn up well enough. Her shoulder wound was a bad cut, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. She had made up for all of it with her ribs. Four of her ribs were broken.

He started to mend her, cleaning her knee and shoulder and disinfecting them. He then started to use what talent for force healing he had to heal her broken ribs. He got through one and practically collapsed. So he knelt by the sofa and healed a second before facing the fact that he couldn't do this, at least not at once.

Obi-Wan stood; scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the single bedroom in the house. He laid her on the bed gently then got a blanket and retired to the couch.

….

When Obi-Wan woke at some point the next morning, he threw back the blanket and walked to the bedroom, finding Adeline fast asleep. Renewed, he quietly went back to work mending her broken ribs. He didn't have much of a problem and healed the remaining two ribs easily.

Then he rose and went to make breakfast. He heard her stir sometime later and brought plenty of food in.

"Obi-Wan-" She started to protest.

"No, Adeline, you need to eat. You forced me to, and this is payback."

Adeline groaned, "I liked you better when you were the one that was hurt."

Obi-Wan laughed at that, "Well, I'm not hurt and you are. This is also my house, so follow my rules and eat please."

She nodded at started eating; then looked at him strangely, "There's a blanket on the sofa."

"So?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Did you- you gave up your bed? Obi-Wan, no, I can sleep on the couch, really. You don't need to-"

"Adeline, please, do me one favor."

"What?"

"Be quiet." He said, before walking away.

Adeline growled. "Incorrigible." She muttered. Nonetheless, she still obeyed him and ate, finally falling back to sleep again.

...

Later in the day, when Adeline woke up, she was full of questions. The Nubian Angel had learned of Order 66, which had happened only a few weeks ago, but didn't know any specifics. When Obi-Wan came into her room, she was sitting up in bed, curiously examining a holo that sat on the bedside table. She turned to look at him. "Obi-Wan, what's this?"

He blushed bright red. "Well, it's a holo of... Satine."

"Satine?" Adeline asked. "Who's she?"

Obi-Wan blushed again. "Well, It's complicated..."

"Oh, come on. You look uncomfortable, and probably haven't told anyone this in years. It will take a load off your mind."

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right. Well, Satine was my... my secret girlfriend."

Adeline stared at him, "Secret girlfriend?"

"Of a sort," Obi-Wan looked really red now, "Yeah."

"What happened?" She asked him, staring at the holo, the young woman in the picture smiling back.

"Well, she... she cheated on me, Addie. I haven't spoken to her since."

Adeline looked at him. "Oh."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said, a little embarrassed.

Addie looked up at him, "So, you just sit around here? Why not go do something in the galaxy? Rescue a princess, blow up a space station, something! That'd make you feel better!"

"Adeline, do you forget that I am a Jedi Master, a person hunted by the law of the Empire?" Obi-Wan said, looking amused.

The Angel laughed. "Screw the Empire! Adventure is out there!" In her excitement, Adeline stood up on the bed. Still unsteady on her feet, she fell off onto her front. "Ow." She said in a muffled voice. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Come on, Adeline." He said, helping her up. The Angel held her side and laughed.

"Haven't had that much fun in years, Obi-Wan. Also, I think my ribs re-fractured, which is why laughing hurts so much!"

He sighed. "You are incorrigible. Come on, I'll fix your ribs." He led her into the other room, where she sat down on the couch.

"What really happened during Order 66, Obi-Wan?" She asked him.

He went ash-white. "I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed. "Obi-Wan, why? You haven't told anyone what happened. It would make you feel better."

He was quick to come up with an excuse. "Last time you said that, you got too worked up and re-fractured your ribs, Adeline. I won't tell you."

"Obi-Wan...I know your tickle spot. If you don't tell me, I will ruthlessly tickle you until you do. C'mon, you really should! We're friends, but what kind of friends are we if we can't tell each other anything?"

He sighed, beaten. "All right. This is the last time I'm telling you anything, though."

Adeline pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah! Deal."

He sighed again, muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this," And began to tell his story.

"Well, I was on Utapau, chasing General Grievous, and, to make a long story short, and...my troops fired on me."

She looked horrified. "Not Rex?"

He patted her on the back. "No, not Rex."

She sighed. "Good. Sadira and I liked Rex."

He continued. "Well, so I got away, and headed back to Coruscant, to the Temple, where I found that many younglings had been killed, and not by the clones' blasters, either. By a lightsaber. Master Yoda warned me not to look at the security holos, but I did anyway. It was Anakin, Adeline. He killed the younglings, he turned to the Dark Side of the Force." Obi-Wan looked heartbroken.

Adeline sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, "Then what?"

"I went after him." Obi-Wan's eyes were far away, "I fought him on Mustafar, Addie. I...I..."

"What, Obi-Wan?"

"I left him to die. I cut off his arms and legs when he jumped at me and left him to die in the lava." There were bitter tears on Obi-Wan's cheeks now.

She hugged him. "Oh, Obi-Wan. I had no idea!"

He sighed. "Well, it's even worse than that."

She looked concerned. "You don't have to tell me any more, Obi-Wan. This has taken enough energy from you already, and you have to be careful! There are Imperials all over Tatooine!"

He sighed. "Addie, you were right. It does make me feel better to tell someone, anyway. Please let me finish."

She hugged him again. "All right, Obi-Wan, but don't exhaust yourself."

He began again. "Well, remember Senator Amidala?"

She paled. "What happened to her? Did her marriage to Anakin..."

His head jerked up, a visibly shocked expression on his face. "How in the Force did you know?"

She sighed. "Ever wonder why she wore such heavy Senate robes at the end of summer?"

He considered. "You have a point... how did you figure out they were married?"

Adeline smiled mischievously. "She told me," The Nubian Angel admitted. "She was my friend, and had almost no one else to talk to while Ahsoka was in the Healers' Wing. I went over to her apartment every day, almost."

Obi-Wan sighed. "How you manage to make people talk when I could have never even figured out their secret is beyond me." He muttered.

She laughed. "Become an Angel, and you'd learn," Adeline said. "C'mon, off to bed with you. No protests, either. I will bring you dinner. You're tired enough as it is, anyway."

He allowed her to march him off to bed with not too many protests, realizing that she was right.

"Wait, you never told me why you're here," He said.

She sighed heavily. "That's a story for another day, Obi-Wan. Goodnight!" She shut the door behind her as she left, causing Obi-Wan to notice how much whatever was bothering her was weighing on her mind.

_"I'll ask her tomorrow,"_ He decided, closing his eyes at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan woke early the next morning and found Adeline fast asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her, he crept into the kitchen. He didn't fix much, just enough for himself and ate it quickly. He scribbled a note telling the Angel he went out and would be back by noon before running out the door.

The last two days had been so difficult and strange, he hadn't gone to see Luke. It was several klicks away, and it took half the morning to get there. He wasn't disappointed though, as he could see little Luke through the window.

Sighing contently, he turned around to start back home. By the look of the sky, a sandstorm was in the making and he didn't want to be stuck in one of those. However, as he got nearer and nearer to the stone house, the winds got more violent. This sandstorm was twenty times worse than the one Addie had gotten caught in, which actually hadn't been that bad, just a bit of wind. But this, this was a sandstorm, or it would be soon enough.

A bad feeling filling him, Obi-Wan started sprinting, using the Force to keep up the pace. He reached the hut just as the winds really started howling. He closed the door behind him, closing his eyes in relief.

"Where were you?" Adeline demanded, hands on her hips in annoyance.

Obi-Wan gulped. The young woman was giving him the evil eye, and he started to freak, for the second time today. "Well, I was checking on Luke, and-"

She cut him off. "Luke? Who's he?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I didn't tell you the rest of the story yesterday, did I?"

She shuddered, already guessing his answer. "No, you didn't..."

He continued his story with a heavy heart. "Addie, Padmé Amidala died. Anakin Force-choked her, and she died of a broken heart. She had twin children, Luke and Leia Skywalker."

Adeline's hand was covering her mouth, frozen in a shape of horror. "NO!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was too early! Why, on the Force, did she have to die?"

Obi-Wan comforted her. "Adeline, the Force's will is not something we can decide."

She turned on him, eyes flashing. "If that's the Force's will, I don't want to be a Jedi!" She shouted, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Obi-Wan got up and ran after her. "Adeline-" He called, but he was cut off by the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting.

"Don't touch me, Sleemo," She hissed, running into his bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Blast! Adeline, I didn't mean it-"

"Go away!" She shouted.

"And go where?" He demanded, "This is my house and there's a killer sandstorm outside!"

"Just go away!" She screamed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, taking care to shield his thoughts, _"Blast! Why does she have to make it so difficult?"_

He stalked over to the table and closed his eyes, seeking peace from meditation. He figured he had better be quiet at least, considering he knew she was armed and his lightsaber lay in a wood storage chest, along with Anakin's, awaiting the day he would need them.

After about two hours, he decided that meditation was making him sore and that this was getting them nowhere. So, he got up and knocked softly on the door.

"Adeline?" He called gently.

"Go away!" She called, sounding muffled, and Obi-Wan made a mental reminder to wash his pillow later, to erase the tear stains.

He wiggled his fingers at the lock, deciding that this had gone far enough. "Adeline?" He asked. Indeed, she was buried in his pillow, crying softly. "This is bigger than just my comment, isn't it?" He asked her.

She raised her head. "Yes. Sadira's been taken. Oh, Obi, I need you!" The Nubian Angel flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

Obi-Wan was shocked, especially after her thing with the 'only for good luck' the  _last_ time they had kissed, but he kissed her back.

Adeline let go of him after a minute and glanced over to the bedside table, where the holo of Satine was laying. "Oh, dear, I shouldn't have done that," She whispered, watching the holo.

"That was a long time ago, Addie." Obi-Wan whispered softly. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

She looked surprised. "Obi, you know this isn't rational, don't you?"

He laughed, "I know. However, rationality went out when the Empire came in, Addie. If some Sith Lord is going to kill us, why don't we just enjoy the time we have left?"

She considered this. "Irrationality is my best talent!" The Angel said, and kissed him again.

When they parted, they gazed at each other for a long moment before Obi-Wan spoke, "Sadira was taken? By who?"

"Maleficent, who else?" Addie said, pacing now, "I've been tracking her for weeks, but I've had no luck actually catching them."

"That explains why you were on Tatooine. I'll bet you anything that they went to Jabba's Palace. They could lay low there."

"Wonderful," Adeline said sarcastically, "So now we know that she's in the middle of the biggest criminal empire in the galaxy. All we have to do is get into a palace riddled with crime lords, bounty hunters, and a Hutt, fight a Sith Lord and win; then escape with our lives and my sister. Any ideas?"

"No, and when did we ever go anywhere with a plan?"

"Good point." She said with a grin, "Now that I think about it, we've never really had a plan."

"No, not once." Obi-Wan agreed, "And we're still alive, so if we have a plan, we should be okay."

"What kind of plan?"

"The kind that works."

"I would hope so." She said, "Specifically?"

"I say we dress as criminals ourselves. We could go in, even try to buy your sister back."

"Force, why waste the credits? Why not make them give her to us?"

"Because I have to watch over Luke, Addie, I don't need them thinking- or knowing- that I'm a Jedi."

"We could say we killed Jedi and took their weapons!" Adeline protested.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "Fine, but use them as a last resort, please?"

"Right," Adeline agreed, "So that's it?"

"No, we need to get your ship, we must- especially if we're forced to use a more violent method of getting your sister- make them believe we left. And credits do little good out here, so I'll need to find something else. It's going to be a whole mission, Addie. We're going to have to go undercover and stay a few nights so we're familiar, otherwise we'll rouse suspicion."

"You have this thought out."

"When you're the master to a student as brash as Anakin, you have to be able to think up a good plan fast."

Addie giggled, "Where do we start?"

"First, you need to recover your strength." Obi-Wan said, "You can't give a hint of any injury in Jabba's Palace, unless you want to draw the wrong kind of attention to yourself. You also might need a disguise. Is there any way for you to, you know, stop glowing?"

Adeline laughed and shook her head. "Definitely not. That's part of an Angel, to take it away would kill me, Obi-Wan. You should know that! To try and remove the Force from a Jedi is to drain her of her strength, and her life!"

He sighed. "Is there any way of disguising it?"

Adeline thought for a moment. "No, not really. It has to be a disguise that one puts on like an alias, instead of a trench coat."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You know, there aren't very many of your kind left, Adeline. A member of a rare, beautiful species is in grave danger at a Hutt's palace."

She smiled. "I can take care of myself, Obi-Wan. Most of us Jedi can."

He sighed heavily. "I'm just worried about you! You're my..." He broke off.

"Friend? Worst Nightmare? Weirdest Person You've Ever Met? Good Friend? Best Friend? Only Friend?" She suggested.

"Girlfriend."

The word hung in the air like it was pinned there. Adeline's mouth dropped open. Obi-Wan reached over and gently pushed her chin upwards, closing her mouth.

"Some nasty flies live around here; wouldn't want you to eat any, would we?" He said politely.

She flung herself at him.

He held her back. "There is a time and a place, Addie."

She sighed, regaining her dignity. "You're right, Obi-Wan. We need to find Sadira first, and then we'll have time to spare."

He grinned slightly and looked her in the eye, "Okay, you rest. You'll need your strength. As soon as this storm lets up, I'll go to Mos Eisley and see about some disguises.

Adeline sighed. "All right, just this once. Tomorrow we set out to find Sadira."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Addie. Sleep well." He kissed her goodnight and tucked her into bed. She slept, letting all her feelings go, the sudden darkness a relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact from the production of this chapter: the droid they go shopping for at the end was supposed to be a big part of the plot, but we kind of cut that out. So now there's just a random droid. Just coz.

The next morning, Adeline was awoken to the smell of breakfast cooking. She grinned and slipped out of bed, making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan greeted.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough for the storm to stop, for me to make a trip to Mos Eisley, come back, get a couple hours of sleep, and make breakfast." He grinned.

She smiled and sat down, "And as far as disguises go?"

"I can't find anything to hide that you're an Angel. We need a story for that."

She grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I'll come up with that. Also, Diathim, or the Angels of Iego, aren't so uncommon. I could dress up as one of them, since they glow as well."

"Too risky." Obi-Wan said. "Just come up with a cover story."

Adeline sighed and pulled out a datapad, typing in a few numbers and whistling in surprise when she found what she was looking for. "Wow! There are only about twenty Nubian Angels left in the galaxy! This'll be harder than I thought... then again, my species is lucky, no matter how small our numbers are."

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "How so?"

Adeline smiled and kissed him passionately. "Lucky because one of our numbers is making out with Obi-Wan Kenobi, in his kitchen."

He kissed her again before replying, "Wasn't your mother a famous actress before she had Sadira? You could take her identity."

Adeline nodded, looking unexpectedly sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Obi. My mother died just a little while after Sadira and I returned to Dathomir."

He put his arm around her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She sighed. "It's okay. Sadira ran away, to go live somewhere where her memories wouldn't haunt her, and got captured by Maleficent. It's all my fault."

Obi-Wan looked concerned. "No, Addie, it's not your fault. Come on, let's take your mind off this by getting your alibi ready."

She nodded. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. You always know how to make me feel better."

He smiled sadly and touched her cheek, "Right, so if there's twenty of you left, then how would one end up a smuggler, I wonder."

Adeline grinned, "Well, that's simple! You ran into me on one of your trips and we fell in love."

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Is that believable?"

"If I wanted to get away from home it is." Adeline pointed out, "But, did we ever say our names in front of the Sith? I can't remember."

"Neither can I; we shouldn't risk it. Out here, I'm Ben and I don't think we need to worry about them tracking that name too easily. After all, there are at least fifty other Bens on this dust ball."

Adeline giggled at that, "Wonderful, well, as for my name... I don't know!"

"What was your mother's name?"

"Zillah, why?"

"Perfect."

"What's so perfect about it?"

"You'll respond if anyone calls it naturally." Obi-Wan said softly, "That's the thing about false names, you have to learn to respond to them."

Adeline nodded, "Right. Zillah, it was a common name; it's common enough."

"Right," Obi-Wan agreed, "Your clothes are over there; we'll need to get your ship-"

"I can do that. Stay here. I'll be back." With that, she disappeared out the door.

About three hours later, she returning in her ship, "Come on, Obi. We have work to do."

"Right, Zillah, and you better get used to calling me Ben."

She grinned, "Yeah, I suppose so."

He kissed her halfway up the ramp, "At least the fact we're in love will throw them off the trail that we were Jedi."

"That you were a Jedi." Adeline corrected, "I was never officially a Jedi, remember?"

"You were to me." Obi-Wan answered.

She smiled. "You flatter me too much, Obi- oh, all right, Ben. Come on, let's go. We need to find Sadira, and do it fast. They've been torturing her, Obi, and we have to save her before it's too late!"

"And we will." Obi-Wan said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder, "No matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes." Adeline echoed.

...

Sadira woke, alone and cold. She hugged her arms around her body, trying to stay warm. She could feel the cold seeping in closer. The wounds her captures had given her ached and throbbed.

She didn't know who they were. She didn't know where they came from or what they wanted with her. Sadira closed her eyes, resting her head against bare stone.

She knew she had been foolish, trying to escape memories. Memories couldn't be escaped; they followed you. But she had run from her sister, the one being who truly cared for her, and this had come about. She had been kidnapped and taken somewhere, but she didn't know where.

Sadira buried her face in her knees, which were pulled close to her chest. She wondered of Adeline knew about all this, and if so if she had been able to follow. It was a hope: a fool's hope, perhaps, but it was better than no hope at all.

She gave up on her thoughts eventually, giving in to the wills of sleep.

...

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down in the co-pilot's seat of Adeline's ship, the Starflyer. Adeline, always the daredevil pilot, sat down with a thud in the pilot's seat and powered up the engines.

"Get ready for a wild ride!" She said devilishly.

He gripped the sides of the seat, already turning a nasty shade of green. "Blast, Adeline! You know I hate flying!"

She laughed. "Sorry, Obi. I just... can't help myself. Got wings, have to fly!"

He sighed. "Too bad I don't have my old astromech, R4-P17," The Jedi Master muttered. "She could help."

Adeline turned in her seat. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

 _"Blast! Why does she have to have such good ears?"_  He thought.

"I heard that too, you know," She said, laughing. "What happened to those mental shields?"

He growled. "All right. R4 stayed with Satine. I don't know why, but she did. She was a faithful droid... until then."

She managed to find his hand and hold it. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Maybe we can find you another droid in Mos Eisley."

"Do banthas have horns?" He muttered.

She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." The young Angel pushed a few buttons, pulled a lever, and took the steering controls in hand. "Get ready for a wild ride!"

He groaned again. "Didn't we just have this discussion?"

She laughed again. "Yes, we did. Now, don't be such a wuss, Obi." She gently nudged the ship's controls, taking off with surprising grace.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

She grinned devilishly. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "Adeline-"

She flashed him a devilish grin and yanked on the controls, turning hard. Obi-Wan glared at her.

"Was that necessary?"

"Maybe," Adeline said, not denying or confirming his suspicions.

She flew toward Mos Eisley, jerking the controls once in a while just to get on his nerves. When at last she landed they threw on the smuggler clothes.

Adeline threw a cloak on over her shoulders as Obi-Wan said, "Stay close to me."

"I can take care of myself, remember?" Adeline snapped.

Obi-Wan sighed softly, "I know that. Just... humor me, okay?"

"Just this once, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Just this once."

Together, they walked into Mos Eisley. Adeline looked around suspiciously, as though expecting an attack. Obi-Wan put an arm around her, looking less concerned.

"Okay, so we either go to Jabba's now and stay there for the rest of the day, or we could go find you a droid and go later." Adeline whispered.

"Let's do something productive: the droid. It won't matter if we're at Jabba's Palace today, we won't get close to Sadira within a day, I would expect it to take about a week, if we're careful. And we might need the droid." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Droid shopping it is!" Adeline grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, they bought an R2 unit. Obi-Wan looked to Adeline as the trio made their way down one of the streets.

"Are you ready to go to Jabba's?"

"I think so." She answered, absently fiddling with the edge of her cloak. Just then, there was a huge explosion and the sound of people screaming. A building had just collapsed, and several stormtroopers ran out of the dust and smoke, clutching blasters and running after a cloaked figure.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Why does this always happen?" He asked, waving at Adeline to follow him. He ran off, pursuing the figure, who ran like someone he knew... he had a nagging feeling, but shook it off. Any fugitive of the Empire was a friend of his.

Adeline ducked into a side street and scampered around people, deftly leaping over obstacles in her path. She managed to reach the figure before Obi-Wan, and called, "Follow me!"

The figure turned, running after her into an alley. Adeline leaped up onto one of the walls of a building, and to her surprise, the person followed her. When the stormtroopers ran into the alley, Adeline dropped from her hiding spot. Just as she had planned, Obi-Wan blocked the only way out. She drew her lightsaber, which was now a beautiful orange color, and smiled. "Game's up, boys. Good always wins over evil, we all know that!"

Just as she had thought, they started shooting at her. The Nubian Angel deflected all the bolts off her lightsaber, killing all the stormtroopers. She collapsed to the ground, panting.

The fugitive dropped off the side of the building, pulling off her hood, as Obi-Wan ran to Adeline's side. "Are you all right?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded. "I think so. My shoulder hurts a bit, but I'll get over it."

A new voice, one familiar to both of them, spoke from behind. "Master Kenobi? Master Nirvana? Is that you?"

Obi-Wan looked up to find a young Togruta girl looking down at him. He grinned and stood, "Ahsoka!"

"Shh! Not so loud. That group isn't the only legion of stormtroopers around, you know."

"It's good to see you anyway." Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes.

Adeline got up, brushing the dirt from her tunic, "Speaking of stormtroopers, we better hide these ones, unless we want them to know a Jedi was here."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I think there was a storage closet-"

Adeline rolled her eyes, "So they can find them later? No thanks."

"Well what do you plan to do?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"This." Adeline said, lighting the bodies on fire, "That'll take care of it."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "You are purely insane, Addie."

She grinned, "I know." Then she turned to Ahsoka, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm a smuggler now, it's the only way to survive."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Ahsoka the smuggler?"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "It's Sasha now, at least unofficially. Sasha Rual."

Adeline smiled. "Well, the same can be said for us. I'm Zillah Kenobi, also a smuggler, and this is Ben Kenobi, my husband."

Ahsoka laughed. "Master Kenobi? Aw, come on. I cannot believe that he agreed to that!"

The young Togruta looked at Obi-Wan, seeing a look pass between him and Adeline. "That's strange," She thought. "I'll have to look into that later..." Out loud, she said, "What are you guys doing here?

Obi-Wan sighed. "Serious matters, I'm afraid. Adeline's sister, Sadira, has been kidnapped by Darth Maleficent, and we have reason to believe that he's hiding out at Jabba the Hutt's palace."

Ahsoka grimaced. "Ooh, not fun. Jabba the Hutt is the most vile, nasty, slimy piece of junk I've ever-"

Obi-Wan cut her off with a look that said, "Adeline is nervous enough as it is. Don't scare her!"

Adeline caught sight of that and gave him a glare. Obi-Wan shrugged innocently, looking at her with slightly hurt eyes. Adeline just rolled her eyes, touched his shoulder and looked out toward the Dune Sea, where the palace was located.

"Not too far a walk, is it?" She asked.

"I suggest a speeder." Obi-Wan said, "It's more likely that smugglers would buy a speeder than walk."

"Point taken." Adeline said, "Let's go buy a speeder."

At this moment, Ahsoka spoke up, "Wait, I have a speeder, you could borrow it."

"There's no need for-"

Adeline silenced Obi-Wan, "Thank you."

"I'll come with you."Ahsoka said, "I'm stuck here for a few days anyway, while my ship gets repaired."

"You don't have to-" Adeline started but was cut off by Obi-Wan, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Thank you." He said, shooting a glance at the Angel.

She sighed, but handed Ahsoka a white cloak she had pulled out of her robes. "Here," The Angel said, "This will disguise you enough that so that we can get in to the palace."

Ahsoka pulled the cloak on, hiding her green lightsaber underneath the material. She was still wearing her old outfit, which surprised Obi-Wan quite a bit, but the cloth covered it up enough to keep her disguise. Then, they went to find the speeder, leaving the burnt pieces of stormtrooper armor and Ahsoka's black cloak in the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Jabba's palace, after about an hour of driving (Not to mention a speeder malfunction that took Ahsoka and Adeline three hours to fix,) the twin suns were already going down. Adeline looked behind her at her two companions and the astromech droid, R2-C4.

"Well, here goes nothing," She murmured, banging her lightsaber on the door to make a loud noise. Nothing happened for a moment, until a bounty hunter answered the door, so to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, but Ahsoka made a motion with her hand that instructed him to stay back. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "You will let us pass,"

His face went blank. "I will let you pass." The bounty hunter said, stepping aside. Adeline high-fived Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka grinned secretively underneath her hood.

"Great job, Ahsoka!" Adeline whispered to the girl, who grinned. Just then, Obi-Wan realized something was different about the girl (besides the scars on her face, which took some getting used to,) and spoke up.

"Ahsoka, where's your Padawan braid?"

The Togruta turned fire-engine red. "Um, well, I..." She looked at Adeline frantically, as if to say, "Help!"

Adeline gave her a look, and something seemed to pop into Ahsoka's head. "Um. Master Kenobi, I was Knighted."

He looked surprised. "By who?" The Jedi Master asked her.

She looked away. "A friend. She said I was ready. It was a day or two after Order 66."

He hugged the young Togruta. "Congratulations, young one!"

She only seemed more distant. "Yeah. Thanks, Master Kenobi."

"Come on, we're going to need to concentrate to pull off both blending in and possibly lying to a Hutt." Adeline said softly.

"Right." Obi-Wan agreed.

They entered the room and exchanged worried glances. It was riddled with bounty hunters, smugglers, and criminals. The Hutt was lounging on his platform, looking over the crowd and eating small animals. Adeline shuddered.

"I'm not entirely sure this was a good idea." She whispered.

"Too late," Obi-Wan said, as though he was thoroughly enjoying telling her that, "Come on, just try to blend in."

The four of them- Obi-Wan, Adeline, R2-C4, and Ahsoka- made their way though the crowd.

While doing so, Adeline found a man's hand on her arm, "Hi, Pretty."

She stared at him for a second before yanking her arm away, "Bug off, Sleemo!"

He just kept following her. She darted away, glaring. As he followed her, she ran silently over to where Obi-Wan was standing at the bar, with Ahsoka, and muttered, "Obi, this creepy guy is following me!"

The Jedi Master turned. "Who?" He asked threateningly.

She pointed. "Him. I would have taken his head off, but I don't want to blow our cover, and you're carrying the blaster."

Obi-Wan got up as the man snaked over, heading for Adeline. "I'll take care of it." He said.

Adeline smiled. "No, Obi, let me freak him out, then you'll shoot him."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It's against the code..."

Adeline turned to look at him. "Would we have made out last night if you still believed in the code?"

He considered this. "No," He admitted finally.

She smiled. "Yes, never pick a fight with the Angel who always wins her arguments." She muttered. "I love you!"

He kissed her. "Love you too, Addie."

She went off to scare the guy while Obi-Wan waited by the bar. This was going to be interesting. Weren't all of Adeline's plans interesting?

Adeline tiptoed over to the bartender and ordered a cup of herbal tea. The bartender looked at her funny, but complied. Just then, the guy walked up. "Hey, sweetheart! Havin' a good time?"

She smiled sneakily. "Want to see my prize possession?"

He smiled. "Yeah sure, sweetie."

She smiled again. "You sure? It's awfully scary..."

He puffed out his chest. "I can handle anything!" He boasted.

She got a funny look on her face. "Oh really?" She pulled aside her cloak to reveal a weapon that everyone knew well...a lightsaber.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

Adeline started laughing. "Ben, c'mon!" She shouted.

Obi-Wan ran up and was about to finish the guy off when he pulled out a blaster and shot. The Jedi Master crumpled to the floor. "OBI!" Adeline shouted, but the guy turned on her. She pulled out her orange lightsaber (no use hiding now) and started deflecting blaster bolts left and right. Suddenly, a shot to her shoulder took the Angel down, and she lay there in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha ha ha! I have you now, Jedi," The man hissed.

All of a sudden, he went down moaning. "You scream like a girl." A voice said from above. It was Ahsoka. "Don't mess with my friends, okay?" She finished him off, pulling Adeline to her feet.

The Angel dropped back to her knees, turning Obi-Wan over. She gasped at the damage that the man had done to her boyfriend; he had been shot several times in the chest, and was not looking good. "Oh, Obi," Adeline whispered, forgetting the hit she had taken to the shoulder.

He coughed. "Addie...I...love...you..."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Obi-Wan, no! You can't leave me!"

He coughed again. "Help...me..."

She bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you've been all I could ever think about, ever since I met you a month ago. I need you!"

Ahsoka watched this from where she was standing."Oh, how touching," The Togruta murmured, wiping tears off her face, onto her sleeve. She knelt down beside Obi-Wan and Adeline. "Are you guys... together?" Adeline looked up.

"Yeah, we are. Can you save him?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Did you forget your healing talents?"

Adeline blushed. "Oh! Thank the Force!" She started to heal his blaster wounds, Ahsoka helping with the miniature first-aid kit she carried. In about five minutes, he was less woozy, enough to stand up with Adeline's help.

"Are you going to be all right?" The Angel asked him.

He looked at her groggily and said something really intelligent, like, "Ow."

She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, come on, we have to find somewhere where you can recuperate..."

His response was a nod and a slight moan.

One of the other men, a nicer looking fellow than the one that lay dead on the floor said, "I could rent you a room, if you like, Miss."

Adeline sighed, "Thank you."

So he led them to a nearby compound and let them in, "One room, or two?"

"Two please," Addie sighed.

He pressed the keys into her hands, "Are you a Jedi? You had a lightsaber."

Adeline lied quickly, "No, I stole it from a Jedi, before they all died out."

The man let out a sigh, "That's a relief. My name's Diego by the way. May I have yours?"

"Um... Zillah."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, if you don't want to say-"

"Who says that isn't the truth?"

"Your friend called you something, and it wasn't Zillah."

"He called me by my middle name, I prefer my friends not to call me Zillah."

The man smiled, "Whatever. You'd better go help your friend."

Adeline smiled and ran over to help Obi-Wan to their rooms. When they got to the rooms, Addie threw open the door and Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard.

The Angel sat down next to him, "Are you okay, Obi?"

He opened one eye, then chuckled, "I just got shot, and you're asking if I'm okay?"

"Am I supposed to magically know?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan groaned, smiling slightly.

She laughed. "Well, I say you need to rest right now. And that's final!"

He sighed. "Ohh, I should have known you'd use that to your advantage."

She kissed him. "That's the way it goes, Obi. Where's Ahsoka?"

He laughed, then grimaced. "Ow! I forgot how much laughing hurts...oh, yes, Ahsoka is trying to convince the cantina owner and Jabba the Hutt that we had a minor accident."

Adeline laughed, feeling silly for the first time since Order 66. "Good luck Ahsoka!" She giggled.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "You know, you're more beautiful than ever when you laugh," He said slowly.

Adeline, still giggling, turned to look at him. "Nope, that's not going to work, Master Kenobi. I will NOT make out with you when you're hurt."

He put on puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

She laughed again. "No. That's final, too. I'm going to go find Ahsoka and leave you in the care of our host, Diego. He's nice, and won't hurt you. Mind, he's suspicious of our names, but don't tell him anything and you'll come out on top."

He nodded. "All right, Addie. Will you promise me something?"

She turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He tried to grin, but only succeeded in a half-hearted smile. "Will you make out with me after I'm better?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course. Now, I have to go! No more stalling."

He just grinned innocently, "Fine, be back soon?"

"Yes!" She said, giving him a look, "Now get some rest."

He grumbled something she didn't catch and turned over. Rolling her eyes, Adeline went to find Ahsoka.

Sadira thought she heard something, some kind of fight above. The man- he was bald and REALLY creepy- turned around an scowled, "What is that?"

"Another bar fight." One of his accomplices sighed.

"Go make sure its still safe to be here."

"Hey, what are the chances it affects us? It's not like we're going to walk up there and see lightsabers or something. Even then, its not like they'll know we're here or anything."

The leader- the bald guy- thought about this, "True."

Sadira sighed softly, burying her face in her knees, hugged close to her chest. She realised in horror that her glow was fading slightly. If it went out...

"No! I won't think like that." She mentally scolded herself. Her glow started to fade again, and she sat up straight, determined to live.

"Oh, Addie, help me!" The little girl pleaded through the Force.

Adeline was going to retrieve Ahsoka when she heard it. A voice, calling out to her through the Force. A familiar voice.

"Oh, Addie, help me!" Her sister's voice echoed through her head. She could feel the little girl's life Force fading away, and the young Angel gasped. She was not far away.

"Ahsoka!" She hissed urgently at the Togruta, "Sadira's here! I felt her presence, and she's fading fast! Obi-Wan's okay for the moment; so help me!"

The Togruta turned to look at her. "I'll help you, Adeline. Come on! We have to find your sister!" She took off running, Adeline following her. There was no time to tell Obi-Wan. Sadira needed help fast.

Obi-Wan woke up after a nap, one he didn't know he had, to a voice crying out in pain. Not in the material world, either, but through the Force. "Blast!" He said, trying (and failing) to get up. "I have to help them, but I can't even move! Lousy excuse for a Jedi Master you are!"

He tried again, but still couldn't do much. This was getting him nowhere, and so he decided to disobey Adeline and use the Force to get him out of there. He launched himself off the bed and onto the floor, where he realized that he couldn't move again, except he was in a more uncomfortable position. "Blast!" He swore again, trying to get up. Adeline and Ahsoka, both headstrong, had probably gotten themselves into who knows what by now.

He finally staggered to his feet, only to fall back on the bed. He laid there for a moment.

The door opened and Diego walked in, "You all right?"

"Great," Obi-Wan groaned, sitting up cautiously and putting a little weight on his feet.

Diego stopped him, "Oh, no. You got shot up a little too badly for you to be going anywhere."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and managed to stand, "My friend needs help."

"No," Diego turned to stand in front of Obi-Wan, eyes stern, "You need to rest, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stared at the man blankly, "What!"

"I'm not stupid, no matter what you may think," Diego said, not moving out of the Jedi's way, "And even Jedi Masters need to rest after getting shot like that."

"She needs me."

"I'm sure you're friend can handle herself, Master Kenobi." He said, raising his hand and pushing Obi-Wan back onto the bed.

"What do you know about it?"

"I know only what the Force tells me. Now lie down and stop worrying. You're friends will be quite fine. And if not, I'll help them, not you... not until you're healed at least."

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Diego answered, "Not all Jedi died in Order 66, you know."

"You're a Jedi?"

"I never said that." The man grinned, "What do you think?"

"I don't; that's why I asked."

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I was a Jedi, until the clones turned on us. It's been nearly a month since then, you know, a month since my friend and mentor sacrificed her life to save mine." Diego turned back to him, "You need rest."

"You expect me to rest after you tell me that?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Diego answered, smiling slightly, "I'll tell you what, Master Kenobi, rest for an hour and if your friends aren't back, we'll go look for them. Deal?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Deal." He settled down to rest, much against his will, and waited for them to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka and Adeline, quieter than womp rats, crept through the basements of Jabba's palace. It was quite revolting, with many creatures (to be sympathized with) in cells, rotting away the rest of their lives. Both of their lightsabers were ignited, although Ahsoka was carrying Adeline's while the Angel searched deep in the Force for her sister.

"How far do you think we have to go?" The Togruta asked her friend.

Adeline answered without opening her eyes. "It would be best not to think about it, Ahsoka."

The Togruta sighed. "Okay. Hey, Adeline, what's going on between you and Master Kenobi?"

The Angel began to laugh, "Now, that's also a forbidden subject!"

Ahsoka put on her puppy-dog eyes, and fluttered her eyebrows. "Please?"

Adeline kept laughing. "Oh, all right! You're as bad as I am around Obi-Wan. Well, you saw us kind of... flirting... during the mission to save you and your Master, right?"

Ahsoka's face was consumed with sadness at the mention of Anakin, but nodded and managed to get her snippiness back. "Uh, did anyone NOT notice?"

Adeline laughed again, glad of Ahsoka's high spirits. "Well, he rescued me from a sandstorm, and took me home. He told me all about your Master's fall, Ahsoka, and Senator Amidala's death. I am so sorry."

Ahsoka began to cry lightly, and Adeline put her arm around the girl. "You're only fourteen, Ahsoka. This can't be easy on you, having to act older than you really are."

Ahsoka nodded, and suddenly buried her face in Adeline's tunic, weeping. Adeline put her arms around the girl, and whispered, "I'll always be there for you, Ahsoka. Don't worry."

Ahsoka managed to get herself together after about three minutes. "Master Nirvana?" She asked softly.

Adeline turned to look at her. "Yes, Ahsoka?"

The Togruta blushed fire-engine red again. "M-may I call you... Aunt Adeline?"

The Angel laughed. "Of course, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka hugged the Angel, catching her off guard. "Thank you!" She cried.

Adeline smiled. "You want to hear the rest of the story?"

The girl laughed. "Sure!"

"Well, I got mad at him. I can't remember what for, but I did, and I slammed the door- of his room, mind you,- and stayed there for about two hours. Eventually, he came in, and tried to cheer me up. I told him about Sadira, and then I just kissed him. It just... happened."

Ahsoka smiled. "I think it's a great story!"

Adeline blushed. "Thanks! Whoa, wait, there's someone out here!" The Nubian Angel drew her lightsaber, as did Ahsoka. "Here's where the fun begins!" She shouted, getting ready for whatever was coming.

Out of the darkness came... a womp rat, looking at them with big eyes. Both girls started laughing. Just then, Adeline felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. A dark looking man was standing there, a knife held in his hand, which he held about an inch from Addie's neck.

"Don't run, don't scream, don't try to fight, and I won't hurt you." He growled.

"Let us go." Adeline tried a mind trick.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work." The man said, grinning, "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

"Get away from me!" Adeline said, swiping away his hand.

"And feisty too." The man laughed wickedly, "You'll be coming with me."

"What army is going to make us?" Ahsoka challenged.

Several other warriors stepped toward them and the leader smirked, "Does that answer your question?" Then addressing his men, he said, "We'll take them to Maleficent. He was right, capture the younger and the elder walks right to you."

Adeline realized too late the whole thing was a trap: a trap for her. It was her fault if Sadira was hurt. It was her fault Obi-Wan was hurt. Her fault... all her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright in bed. "ADDIE!" He yelled.

Diego ran in. "Are you crazy, Master Kenobi, shouting her name out for all to hear? We could all be killed!"

The Jedi Master was panting, sweat running down his face. "Blast! It can't be helped! Adeline and Ahsoka are in trouble, and I need to help them!"

Diego sighed. "Look, Master Kenobi, your girlfriend may be in trouble, but I am going to have to do it, not you. You're still hurt, and you need rest!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, all right. You can go rescue my girlfriend- wait, who said she was my girlfriend?"

Diego grabbed a chest from under the bed, opened it, and grabbed a lightsaber. "You have to stop talking in your sleep, Master Kenobi!" He yelled, running out the door.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan muttered. "Does everyone know about Adeline and I?"

Diego's voice sounded in his head. "Yes, just about everybody, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan growled. "Blast again! That boy!" But he had nothing he could do. Nothing...except for disobey orders and save his girlfriend. He could do that, right? Technically, he outranked Diego, since the boy was a Padawan still, right? He could almost hear Adeline's nagging voice in his head, saying, "Obi-Wan, there are no ranks anymore. It's every Jedi for themselves, and we have to work with what we have." He sighed and got up. Oh, it hurt, but there wasn't much he could do. He grabbed his lightsaber out of a pocket (Adeline had mysteriously pulled it out of her cloak with the explanation of, "I can pick locks.") and ran.

He caught up with Diego. The younger Jedi looked at him and shook his head, "You aren't going to listen to me, are you?"

Obi-Wan flashed him a grin, "Nope."

"Fine, just don't get into a fight without me, got it?"

"Sure,"

"Come on, they'll be on the levels below the palace: in the dungeons.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of Addie in a dungeon and ran after Diego, "Is Diego even your real name?"

"No. I'm Kalen, Kalen Thul." The younger Jedi grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now Adeline is the Angel, right?"

"Right."

"Who's Ahsoka?"

"Togruta, about fourteen. Stubborn as can be."

Kalen grinned, "Fourteen-year-old Togruta girl, stubborn, got it."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Kalen stopped and pressed himself against the side of the wall and pulled Obi-Wan after him.

"Shh!" He hissed, "Don't move and don't make a sound."

Obi-Wan nodded and two guards passed by.

"Maleficent's rather pleased, two Nubian Angels. And one that he's been looking for, revenge, you know." One said.

"Yeah, and that Togruta, he isn't happy with her either. He won't let those two off easily for messing up his plans." The other agreed.

"No, he won't."

When the guards had passed, Kalen and Obi-Wan crept out of their hiding place. "Phew!" Obi-Wan sighed, leaning against the wall. "That was close!"

Kalen started to laugh quietly. "I had to sneeze!"

Obi-Wan started laughing as well, but then became serious. "We have to find them, and fast. Maleficent is the Sith Lord who captured Ahsoka on Zigoola, and turned her to the Dark Side."

Kalen looked worried. "Will it happen again?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "For one, she's a Knight, and two, she knows the horror of it. She won't turn."

Kalen let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! For a moment, I was afraid that she would turn again... also, if she's fourteen, and I'm eighteen, then why is she a Knight and not me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "That's okay, Kalen. She was Knighted by a friend of hers, the day after Order 66. Who was your Master?"

He sighed, remembering. "Stass Allie. She was awesome."

Obi-Wan put his arm around the boy, comforting him. "I knew your Master, Kalen. You are right, she was awesome."

The boy sighed again. "May the Force be with her."

Obi-Wan turned a corner and tripped over something, falling to the floor. Kalen rushed over to him. "Master Kenobi! Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Other than the blaster wounds, yes, Kalen, I'm fine. What's that thing on the floor?"

Kalen took a look and paled. "It's a dead womp rat, Master Kenobi. Killed by a lightsaber. I say we're getting closer."

Obi-Wan got up slowly and looked at the womp rat. "We most certainly are," He muttered.

"Don't worry." Kalen said, "I'm sure they're fine."

Obi-Wan offered a fake smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Adeline struggled against her bonds, trying- without success- to break free. Maleficent looked rather amused by the whole thing.

"You won't get free, my dear." He hissed, "Not unless you want your sister dead... oh wait, that will happen anyway."

Adeline growled at him. "No. You're wrong. It will be Ahsoka, Sadira, and I who get away, and you who die, Maleficent!"

He chuckled, patting her hand. "You are quite stubborn, my dear."

She bit him.

"OWWWW!" Maleficent yelled. "GET HER OFF ME!"

Ahsoka was snickering loudly from across the room. "Take that, stupid!" She yelled, breaking the chain she was hung from out of the wall. She took possession of her lightsaber with the Force, slicing Adeline free of her bonds. Maleficent and his guards were taken by surprise, but there was a noise coming from the other room, one that Adeline recognized. It was the call of a Nubian swan, and it was something that she had taught her sister, Sadira.

"Ahsoka! Get Sadira! I'll hold off Maleficent!"

The Togruta obeyed, remembering Adeline's incredible fighting style. Only she was a match for Maleficent's evil power. "All right!" She yelled, running for Sadira's prison.

Obi-Wan and Kalen were running along the passages when they heard Ahsoka yelling, the hum of lightsabers clashing, and the unmistakible noise of a Nubian swan call. "Come on!" Kalen yelled, igniting his blue lightsaber and running towards the noise.

Obi-Wan followed, his lightsaber coming out as well. The two Jedi were met with a frightening sight. Adeline Nirvana was dueling Darth Maleficent, and Ahsoka was deflecting blaster bolts from several guards as a small Nubian Angel sagged weakly at the young Knight's feet. Obi-Wan called, "Sadira, run!" The little girl ran as best as she could, running straight into Obi-Wan's arms. She sagged, putting all her weight on the Jedi Master, and began to cry.

Maleficent grinned evilly and leaped away from Adeline, engaging Obi-Wan while Kalen ran to help Ahsoka. Sadira ran to hide. The Sith threw Obi-Wan against the wall with the Force. He fell to the ground, breathing hard, blood spilling onto the floor.

Kalen turned and jumped at Maleficent, stopping the Sith from getting any closer to Obi-Wan. At least, until the Sith quickly disarmed him. Eyes wide, Kalen ducked the next swing, moving forward and trying to force his lightsaber from his hand. Maleficent just threw him back as well, but he wasn't quite as hurt as Obi-Wan.

Adeline turned to fight the Sith and would've if two guards hadn't been holding Sadira with a knife to her throat. Maleficent grinned, "Fight, my dear, I dare you. Risk your sister's life!"

Adeline looked at Sadira, who's voice whispered in her head, "Addie, I am not afraid to die, if it means that the galaxy will become a better place. Fight him, Addie. Goodbye, and may the Force be with you."

The young woman gulped, thinking back, "May the Force be with you too, little sister." Then, she sprung, clashing her lightsaber with Darth Maleficent. Sadira leaped as well, but one of the guards struck her down, and she lay there, still as death. Ahsoka ran over and finished the guards off, swooping up Sadira in her arms. The Togruta Jedi Knight took her to where Obi-Wan and Kalen were laying, and pulled out her first-aid kit. Adeline dueled, her blade flashing faster and faster, until they were just a blur of light.

"You...will...never...survive this!" Darth Maleficent howled.

Adeline twisted nimbly, moving out of the way of his deadly red blade. "I don't think so, Sith. One of us has to die, and it's not going to be me!" She leaped over him, green eyes flashing, and with a flick of her wrist, took off his hand. He howled in pain, and ran for the exit.

Adeline was prepared to run after him and kill him right then, but Ahsoka's voice called out. "Aunt Adeline! I need your help! They're going to die!"

The young Angel ran over, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her task belt. She knelt by Sadira, who had several fresh wounds and many old ones. "Oh, Sadira, don't die, please!" Adeline whispered, kissing her sister's forehead.

Kalen moved slightly, groaning. "I'm not hurt," He wheezed. "But they are."

Ahsoka shot him a look. "Padawan Thul, you're not helping!" He was silent after that.

Sadira's eyes flickered. "A-Addie?" She whispered.

"Oh, Sadira, I'll get you out of here, I promise!" The young Angel murmured, cradling her sister.

Ahsoka gently tapped Adeline on the shoulder. "Aunt Adeline, Master Kenobi is gravely injured. He may not survive, and I need your help to save him!"

Adeline knelt by Obi-Wan. "Oh, Obi, please live, for me!" she murmured. "Anyway, you owe me. You said that you'd make out with me when you're better, and I hope you intend to keep that promise!"

He didn't stir. She began to cry. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I deeply, truly love you! Please don't die!" There was no reply, and Ahsoka put her arm around Adeline, trying to comfort the Angel.

"Please, Obi-Wan!" She sobbed.

Kalen closed his eyes, "He's fading."

Ahsoka elbowed him, "Shut up! You're not helping."

"Watch yourself," He retorted, angry.

Sadira opened her eyes and reached out to the Jedi Master, managing to grab his hand. Kalen shook his head, "Come on, don't die, Master Kenobi. Don't give up."

Adeline was sobbing frantically now and had covered her eyes. Suddenly, Obi-Wan gasped in air; started coughing. Kalen was the only to see this as the girls were sobbing too hard to hear at first.

"Obi!" Adeline threw her arms around him.

Not quite realizing the situation, Obi-Wan looked at Kalen, utterly confused. Kalen shrugged and mouthed, "Go along with it." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dying." Addie said through her tears.

"Um..." Obi-Wan was at a complete loss as to what to say.

"Shh," She murmured, kissing him on the cheek, "We need to get out of here."

He nodded. "How are we going to pull that off?"

She smiled. "Ahsoka, can you carry Sadira?"

The young Knight nodded. "Sure, Aunt Adeline."

Adeline looked over a a groggy Kalen. "Can you help me carry Obi-Wan?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled sneakily. "Well, I have a plan..."

...

Everyone at Jabba's palace were surprised when a Lambda-class Imperial shuttle flew overhead. Inside, Ahsoka Tano was piloting, while Adeline Nirvana and Kalen Thul tended Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sadira Nirvana. Ahsoka looked out the window as they flew over, yelling, "Ha ha, beat ya, suckers!"

Adeline turned around. "Ahsoka, that's not nice!" She scolded.

The Togruta sighed. "I know." She replied. Then, perking up, she became good old Snips again. "But I don't care!" The girl proclaimed happily.

Adeline laughed. "Don't forget the coordinates, Ahsoka."

The girl sighed. "You practically beat them into my memory with a stick, Aunt Adeline! Give me a break!"


	9. Epilogue

No one could have predicted how good Adeline Nirvana was at hijacking speeders and ships, picking locks, and stealing things in general. Ahsoka Tano had watched in amazement as the young woman picked the lock with a hairpin, pulled out of the folds of her robes, and connected the wires of the ship (conveniently parked outside the palace, obviously a visiting dignitary had brought it), flying away with ease. Now their only task was to get to Obi-Wan's hut, to let the Jedi Master and Sadira Nirvana recuperate from their ordeal.

This proved to be easy enough and they arrived within an hour. Kalen and Adeline managed to get Obi-Wan into the house and Ahsoka carried Sadira. Obi-Wan got the bed and Sadira got the couch.

Kalen declared he would sleep on the floor and did so immediately. Ahsoka was muttering something about boys being stupid, and Addie was healing Obi-Wan. Finally, he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Addie, go see your sister."

"Obi-Wan-"

"No, don't argue. Go see her; I'll be all right."

Adeline looked at him and sat down, "Look, Kenobi, you mean a lot to me, don't just send me away, not after you nearly died." She touched his cheek, "I love you."

He looked into her eyes, "I love you too."

She smiled. "Look, Kenobi, will you go to sleep, or do I have to knock you out?"

He groaned. "There's no persuading you to kiss me?"

Adeline laughed. "No. Get better fast, and I will think about it. Go to sleep!"

He obediently closed his eyes, probably eager to heal. She laughed softly, kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan. That's all the kissing you get tonight, okay?" She got up and gently, with Kalen's help, lifted him up and carried the sleeping Jedi Master to his room. She went back to tend to Sadira after that, leaving Obi-Wan to think on their relationship.

"How did I get into this?" He wondered. "Well, Obi-Wan, let's see, she kissed you, and you defied Satine's memory and kissed her back! What were you thinking?" He warred against his mind, trying to remember exactly what had happened. "Satine was disloyal to you, so why do you even bother thinking about her? But, you loved her. She was amazing, and the Satine I know wouldn't do that...Obi-Wan, you have a girlfriend. Be happy! But, Satine was never like that, ever. I love her, and... Blast, Obi-Wan! You shouldn't get into this now! Do as Adeline asked, and go to sleep!" His eyes closed again, and his conflicting emotions disappeared as he drifted off.

Adeline was gently washing Sadira's grimy face with cold water when her sister's eyes gently opened. "A-Addie?"

Adeline gently took her sister's head in her lap, pulling her sage-green hair out of her face. "What do you need, Sadira?" She asked gently.

Sadira looked up at her older sister. "W-will I ever...f-fall in l-love like y-you did, A-Addie?"

The elder of the two Angels smiled. "If that's what you want in your future, Sadira, then you have to work hard for it. You'll make it, I can tell!"

Sadira tried to giggle but ended up coughing. "Y-you always make me f-feel better, A-Addie. I wanted to t-tell you...I'm s-sorry for r-running away. M-memories can't be r-ran from. Y-you have to f-face them."

Adeline smiled. "Sadira," She murmured, "I think it's time for you to have this. It was Mama's." She handed the little girl a silver necklace with a small gold key on it. The key had the name "Zillah" carved into it, and Sadira gasped.

"A-Addie, it's b-beautiful! W-why are you g-giving it to m-me?"

Adeline smiled. "Mama said to give it to you when you were old enough. I think you are."

Sadira smiled. "T-thank you, A-Addie!"

The younger Angel fell asleep, as she was naturally exhausted. Adeline smiled and Kalen glanced around.

"So, where do we sleep?"

"The floor, unless you would prefer to go outside and sleep on the sand." Adeline told him, rolling her eyes.

Kalen grumbled, but grabbed a blanket and a pillow and was asleep before Adeline could count to ten. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"He's so annoying." She said, eyeing the older Jedi.

"Yeah, but he saved Obi's life." Adeline pointed out, remembering how he had offered to help after the bar fight.

"Well, he's still really annoying."

"Don't let him hear that, it'll just encourage him."

"That is unfortunately true."

"Come on, Ahsoka, let's rest while we can."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's over, isn't it? We rescued Sadira; we escaped and Maleficent fled for his life one hand shorter."

"Yes, we did. But I can't shake the feeling it's not the last we'll be seeing of him."

Ahsoka sighed. "Somehow, I know you're right. C'mon, let's give the invalids some rest." She walked into Obi-Wan's kitchen, opening the cooling unit and making a face. "What kind of awful stuff does he eat?" She asked incredulously, looking at the assortment of vegetables inside.

Adeline laughed. "On Dathomir, that's all we ever got to eat, Ahsoka. Count yourself lucky that you had SOME variety." The young Angel hopped up onto the counter and brushed dust out of her hair.

Ahsoka sighed. "Aunt Adeline?" She asked. "I just... don't know what to do with my life. It's all so... confusing. There's no clear path."

Adeline turned towards the Togruta girl. "Ahsoka, the path may be muddled, but it's there. You'll find your way, I promise."

Ahsoka looked at the Nubian Angel. "Really? Are you sure?"

Adeline nodded. "I promise on the Force, Ahsoka. You see, I can look into the future, for a limited distance. I can see you."

Ahsoka's eyes popped. "Really?" She asked again.

Adeline nodded. "I can see you, many years from now, if I concentrate." She got a distant look on her face, one that spoke of mystery. "I can see... you. You look young still, and you are holding a little girl. She's probably... two? Three? I'm not sure. She's laughing, and so are you." Her eyes came back into focus again and she laughed. "See?"

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the young Angel, surprising her into silence. "I love you, Aunt Adeline!"

Addie smiled, "I don't know how, Ahsoka, but we'll figure out some way to make it though the Empire."

Ahsoka smiled, "We'll be fine, I'm sure."

Adeline nodded, "We should probably get some rest while the peace lasts, because when they all wake up, something tells me we'll have to take care of them, even the one that isn't hurt." She glared toward Kalen in an amused way.

"I agree." Ahsoka smiled, grabbing a blanket and a pillow and lying down on the floor, "Goodnight, Aunt Adeline."

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Adeline answered.

….

A week later, they were all standing at Docking Bay 227, in Mos Eisley, waving goodbye to Ahsoka and her new ship, the Sweet Revenge. Adeline had shown proficiency for finding large amounts of buried treasure with the Force, and they had used her abilities to their advantage.

Kalen had left the day before, having found himself a refuge on Dantooine. Ahsoka had said, "Good riddance!" But Adeline had realized that maybe her feelings towards him weren't all negative.

Ahsoka was headed off, as she had told Adeline and Obi-Wan, "To Yavin IV, perhaps Alderaan. I'm not really sure yet. Maybe I'll even try to find my family on Shili, now that there's not code anymore." The young Togruta had looked pointedly at Obi-Wan and Adeline when she said the part about the code, making Obi-Wan bristle and Adeline laugh.

Sadira and Obi-Wan would recover, in time, Adeline was sure. For now, she and Sadira were staying in the Jedi Master's little cottage on the edge of the Dune Sea, with specific rules, of course. Adeline and Obi-Wan had come up with their own little code, including the rule, 'One must knock before one goes through ANY doors. No exceptions!'

Sadira had laughed at that one, saying, "Yeah. You just don't want me to catch you making out." She had been chased three times around the cottage by Adeline for that one, only making her point even more clear.

Obi-Wan had decided that the fake names they had used would be better than real ones, so they had decided to stay 'Ben Kenobi, Zillah Kenobi, and Sarayah Rashid, Zillah's little sister.' That had seemed to work, and so, whether it was against their will or towards it, they had become their own little family.


End file.
